


белые маки

by ross_marquise



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Language of Flowers, Minor Violence, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ross_marquise/pseuds/ross_marquise
Summary: шоичи не убивал самостоятельно, не бил, не душил, не стрелял, не вонзал в чужую плоть лезвий, не сжигал и не топил — но кровь лилась рекой по его приказам.
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	белые маки

на командном мостике шумно, как и всегда, и трудно сосредоточить внимание на чем-то одном: на радаре мельтешат огни, обозначающие своих и чужих, на экране постоянно меняется картинка, отражающая текущее положение на поле боя, а из динамиков одна за другой раздаются реплики командиров отрядов.

"тринадцатый отряд _balsamina_ , наш командир ранен — прикажете продолжать атаку?"

"десятый отряд _nigella_ , приступаем к отвлекающему маневру".

"шестой отряд _mughetto_ , достигли пункта а — продолжаем наступление".

шоичи лавирует между поступающими без остановки данными и отдает один приказ за другим. на радаре постепенно гаснут "чужие" огоньки — значит, пламя человека было нейтрализовано. значит, этот человек, вероятнее всего, был убит.

в изображении, транслируемом дроном, рисуется живописная баталия: туда-сюда снуют фигуры в белом; в разных частях экрана то и дело вспыхивает цветное пламя. шоичи порой может разглядеть даже лица погибающих — и знакомые, и нет.

операция завершается успехом — миллефьоре удается завладеть вражеской штаб-квартирой, подавив очередную мелкую семью и распространив тем самым свое влияние дальше на полуострове. когда шоичи об этом докладывают, он выдыхает с облегчением, снимает очки и устало трет рукавом глаза — потом, собираясь с духом еще раз, благодарит всех за работу.

///

когда шоичи возвращается к себе, у него дико гудит голова и трясутся руки. он спешит избавиться от белой формы вайт спелл и долго потом принимает душ, как будто желая поскорее избавиться от всего, что сегодня произошло. шоичи потом столь же долго моет руки и смотрит на себя в зеркало — собственная серьезная, сдержанная маска вызывает жгучее отвращение.

у шоичи руки по локоть в невидимой крови, мерзкой и вязкой. она чувствуется, кажется, даже на языке железистым привкусом, она скрипит на зубах и застилает все вокруг, она окрашивает идеальный белый миллефьоре в тошнотворный красный, от которого шоичи никуда не деться, как бы он ни хотел.

шоичи не убивал самостоятельно, не бил, не душил, не стрелял, не вонзал в чужую плоть лезвий, не сжигал и не топил — но кровь лилась рекой по его приказам. чужие слезы, искаженные в агонии лица, конвульсии, рваные раны, оторванные конечности, сломанные и раздробленные кости, разбитые в труху здания — и все с его позволения.

на плечах шоичи — сотни и тысячи чужих жизней, отнятые во имя спасения миллионов.

шоичи долго лежит в кровати не в силах уснуть — живот больно крутит, к горлу подступает жесткий комок, а глаза жжет от близости слез. мысли окутывают его с головой и погружают в липкую трясину.

ничего из этого шоичи прекратить не может, как бы ни хотелось. он не может все бросить и отказаться от всех своих обязанностей, он не может сбежать, он не может восстать один против всей семьи — он не может потерять доверия бьякурана.

шоичи думает о том, что весь его план держится на тонкой паутине, готовый сорваться в любой момент. достаточно одной мелкой трещины — и она начнет разрастаться, давая начало другим, более крупным, которые образуют, в конце концов, брешь. тогда весь план постепенно распадется на части, на мельчайшие осколки-фрагменты, и все пойдет впустую: и его собственные усилия, и страдания стольких людей.

вероятность успеха его плана — один к восьми триллионам, и это только приблизительный расчет.

заснуть у шоичи так и не выходит, так что он поднимается и усаживается за рабочий стол. музыка в наушниках позволяет немного отвести мысли в сторону — как бальзам на открытую рану. даже составление отчета, как бы ни было парадоксально, отвлекает — о сплошных сухих фактах и обезличенных цифрах меньше думается.

спит шоичи мало и чересчур беспокойно. во сне бьякуран убеждается в его ненадежности, говорит, что шоичи не оправдал его надежд, и предпочитает от него, как от слабого звена, избавиться. через его тело, когда он погибает, прорастают желтые гвоздики.

///

утром шоичи заглядывает к бьякурану — передать свежий отчет о вчерашнем сражении.

— оперативно, как и всегда, шо-чан, — бьякуран расплывается в улыбке. он выглядит, как и обычно, невероятно свежо и радостно, как будто его ничего на этом свете не тревожит.

шоичи отмахивается и ничего толком не отвечает. сам он выглядит весьма потрепанно — взъерошенные рыжие волосы, наспех надетая неглаженная форма, залегшие под глазами серые синяки.

— выглядишь помято, — жизнерадостно комментирует бьякуран. — плохо спалось? — участливо интересуется он, отпивая свое латте.

шоичи кивает и тихо отвечает, что ничего в этом серьезного нет — не стоит волноваться.

— после вчерашнего, наверное, — шоичи в ответ хмурится, а бьякуран сокрушенно качает головой. — ты всегда был к такому чувствителен, шо-чан, — бьякуран кивает на кресло напротив, мол, присядь.

— я же сказал, не стоит беспокоиться, бьякуран-сан. просто… переволновался, — ирие поправляет очки и все же садится. держится он как-то скованно — в отличие от расслабленного джессо, чувствующего себя всегда хозяином ситуации.

— ты иногда слишком мягок, шо-чан, — бьякуран делает паузу для того, чтобы выудить из ящиков стола свежую пачку зефира, — а еще ты слишком сильно привязываешься к людям, — будничным тоном продолжает он, раскрывает пачку и кладет перед шоичи. — вот, возьми: сладкое поднимает настроение.

— я всего лишь чувствую за них ответственность, — возражает шоичи, не притрагиваясь к зефиру, — как и пристало командиру.

— ах, какой серьезный, но губительный подход, — джессо снисходительно усмехается — тебе стоит воспринимать подчиненных как фигуры на игральной доске…

— как персонажей в настольной игре?

— ага! в общем, как расходный материал, необходимый лишь для реализации твоей стратегии, — завершает бьякуран. — главное, чтобы они подвели тебя на шаг ближе к поставленной тобой цели, а остальное — в том числе то, что с ними станет после, — уже не так важно.

все это напоминает о вечных пространных разговорах, которые шоичи и бьякуран вели в студенческие годы. разве что теперь в ирие разливается не тепло и искренний интерес, а подступающая дурнота и ужас. бьякуран говорит так, будто человеческая жизнь не стоит ровно ничего, будто они обсуждают сейчас что-то совершенно тривиальное, простое и очевидное — погоду за окном, например.

шоичи мнется перед ответом, не уверенный, насколько сильно ему следует возражать, — в конце концов, бьякурана он вряд ли уже переубедит. он напряженно молчит, отводит взгляд, нервно переплетает пальцы и все же решает увести разговор немного в другое русло:

— я бы не хотел настолько беспечно разбрасываться своими ресурсами. расточительность никогда не играет на руку, — осторожно, но холодно произносит шоичи, переводя взгляд на бьякурана. — к тому же, чем реже подчиненные подвергаются риску, тем легче им доверять командованию — и это тоже плюс.

бьякуран вскидывает брови, растягивает в очередной раз губы в улыбке (на этот раз даже мягкой) и отставляет на стол свою чашку с кофе.

— тоже верно, шо-чан, — бьякуран плавно поднимается со своего места. — но это в большей мере уже мои заботы как босса, а тебе их стоит выбросить из головы, — он подходит к шоичи, который вскидывает голову. — в конце концов, чем яснее небо, тем ярче сияет солнце, правда? — бьякуран посмеивается и в дружественном жесте ерошит ирие волосы — мягкие, пламенные, и без того находящиеся в постоянном хаосе.

— да, бьякуран-сан, — вздыхает шоичи, с некоторым смущением отводя вновь взгляд. 

от всего этого разговора ему становится как-то тревожно и неуютно, и хочется только поскорее сбежать к себе. шоичи подрывается с кресла, встречая удивленный взгляд джессо.

— думаю, мне следует вернуться к работе, — ирие про себя волнуется, что выглядит наверняка сейчас глупо и дерганно. — спасибо за разговор — я подумаю об этом побольше, — обещает он, делая несколько шагов назад, к двери, прежде чем все же развернуться.

— всегда приятно с тобой поболтать, — добродушно кивает бьякуран, между тем возвращаясь обратно за стол.

когда шоичи покидает кабинет джессо, он чувствует, как ссльно у него колотится сердце — и вновь начинает крутить живот. вернувшись в комнату, шоичи несколько раз проклинает себя самого и заодно весь свой спектр чувств и советует себе их убрать куда подальше — так, чтобы его нельзя было заподозрить в мягкотелости, так, чтобы они не стали преградой.

к обеду от бьякурана доставляют букет маков, окрашенных в траурный белый.

**Author's Note:**

> желтые гвоздики - разочарование  
> белые маки - утешение


End file.
